


Excellent Traditions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Severus knows when it's best to follow traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellent Traditions

**Title:** Excellent Traditions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Even Severus knows when it's best to follow traditions.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #19: Traditions, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt 17: caroling.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Excellent Traditions

~

“This is ridiculous,” Severus sneered.

Draco smirked. “Yet here we are.”

Harry clung to Severus’ and Draco’s hands, pulling them along. “I promised we’d participate,” he said. “It’s a Weasley family tradition.”

Severus snorted. “Must I remind you that we aren’t Weasleys?”

“Severus Snape! I’m shocked!” an irate voice said.

Draco smothered a laugh as Severus’ eyes widened.

“You are too Weasleys.” Molly, who’d suddenly appeared, was frowning. “When the two of you bonded with Harry you became Weasleys. Now, get over here and sing!”

They meekly joined in the singing. Healthy respect for Molly Weasley was an excellent tradition.

~


End file.
